Sato Aki
'''Character First Name''' Aki '''Character Last Name''' Sato '''IMVU Username''' Loftiecries '''Nickname (optional)''' ( x x x ) '''Age''' 12 '''Date of Birth''' 04/11 '''Gender''' Female '''Ethnicity''' Kirigakure '''Height''' 5'6 '''Weight''' 118 '''Blood Type''' O Negative '''Occupation''' Genin Ninja '''Scars/Tattoos''' Collarbone & Back ; Ink art prescribed by her late father. '''Affiliation''' Kirigakure '''Relationship Status''' Single '''Personality''' Aki Sato is a changed girl since the time of her father's death when she was around 7. It's been known through rumors that he was an artist so to say until poverty struck the family thin and he used other methods to get his work across. Aki was said to be his last work of art as he inscribed a vision through the pigment fibers of her skin surface on her back and collarbones which are kept hidden under her kimono tunic. Besides that, she's as secretive as an oyster and doesn't say much unless it's necessary. She takes after her mother's serious stature but her talents for sketching is passed on through her father so she's often seen in the academy working on her drawings. '''Behaviour''' Silent; Cold for the most part.. '''Nindo (optional)''' "Ti da' vidish" '''Summoning''' (To be continued) '''Bloodline/Clan''' Sato '''Ninja Class ''' Genin '''Element One''' Water - Compliment to ink '''Element Two''' (To be continued) '''Advanced Nature''' Yet to be approved. '''Weapon of choice''' Ink '''Databook''' '''Chakra colour''' Black '''Projectile Weapons Inventory''' Ink; - 30 - 3 tablets Kunai; - 10 - 5 Kunais Shuriken; - 5 Shurikin Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces):''' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):''' '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):''' '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):''' '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each):''' '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):''' '''Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each):''' '''Total: 47.5''' '''Jutsu List''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] (Link to the custom jutsu, or the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Jutsu Naruto Wikia]. Make sure to list the rank of your Jutsu. If there is no given rank, ask Heki and he'll personally give it to you. If you see something on the bio of someone ele with a rank that doesn't have a rank on the Naruto Wikia, then you can use that.) '''Allies''' (To be continued) '''Enemies''' (To be continued) '''Background Information''' Born into a modest family: a coffee shop owner for a mother and an artist for a father––well, poverty hit hard and the family was left to their own devices. Aki Sato's father went mad supposedly and from there, nobody saw a glimpse of the pain he scribed in her skin from the tattoo sealing art except for her mother. Aki was seven at the time following up with her father's death. From there it's just been her and her mother and she made a sacred vow to come through out of this poverty and sacrifice her future to becoming a shinobi. '''Roleplaying Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays '''Approved by:'''